


When The Cat's Away

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, FF, Hand Jobs, Implied MM, Implied MMFF, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, sex with a strap-on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families





	When The Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families

One of the benefits of having a nanny that loved the Padalecki kids as much as the Ackles brood, was that she would take all six and not even bat an eye. Gen had dropped her kids off earlier in the day to run some errands, now they were all playing happily at the Ackles home.

Danneel walked into Gen and Jared’s place right on schedule. She shrugged her coat off and hung it on the hook just inside the door. She slipped the comfortable flats off of her feet and took the stairs two at time and continued down the hall to the master bedroom where she knew she would find Genevieve.

There she was, waiting in the middle of the king sized bed for her best friend. “You’re late.” She was naked and her long dark locks were pulled back in a simple ponytail.

“Wha-no. I am not late. I am right on time,” Danneel protested. Gen just looked at her as she crawled off the bed and across the room to where Danneel waited.

“One minute,” Gen tsked as she walked around Danni, admiring the view. “You look gorgeous. Take your clothes off. They’ll be ready in four minutes.”

Danneel had worn her favorite overalls and a fitted t-shirt. It took her no time at all to undo the buckles and step out of them. She pulled at the hem and slipped out of her top just as quickly.

“No undergarments? How scandalous!” Gen teased as she took her hand and led Danni to the bed. No sooner had they gotten situated than the laptop on the bedside table dinged signaling a FaceTime chat was coming through. Gen pressed the green button to answer and their husbands faces filled the screen.

“Well, well, Jare would you look at that,” Jensen was the first to speak.

“I can see, Jay. Our beautiful wives, naked and waiting,” Jared leaned back in his seat, getting comfortable.

Danneel and Genevieve sat close together on the bed, smiles on their faces as they greeted their spouses. “Well, your directions were very specific, boys.”

“Good to know you still listen so well when we’re not home,” Jensen’s voice was strong through the speakers. “Stand up and move to the glass door. Place the laptop on the bed so we have a good view with plenty of light.”

The girls moved as directed, standing in front of the large french doors, a gauzy curtain covering the glass. Gen placed the laptop on the bed toward the window. She returned to her position, facing Danneel.

“Gen, baby, drop to your knees,” Jared told his wife. She did as requested, waiting for the next set of instructions.

“Danni, honey, do I see a bare pussy? Did you get all waxed just for us?” Jensen asked, seeing his wife’s smooth mound.

“You know I only do this for y’all,” she drawled, turning to give Jared and her husband a nice view.

“Gen, lick Danneel’s pussy. Tell us how smooth it is,” Jensen directed.

Gen leaned forward and using only her tongue to touch Danneel, she licked a thin stripe through her already wet folds. A soft moan left Danneel’s lips and she reached out her hand, gently holding the side of her best friend’s head.

“So, what’s the verdict, baby?” Jared asked his wife.

“So smooth, Jare. Tastes so good,” Gen purred, leaning in for another taste.

The boys sat and watched as Jared’s wife continued to feast upon Jensen’s. Danneel’s breathy moans filtered through the computer’s speakers, followed by Gen’s low humming as she ate out her best friend.

“Okay, that’s enough. Back on the bed; don’t forget to move the camera,” Jensen commanded.

The men had moved from the kitchen in Jensen’s trailer to the bedroom, Gen noted as the screen kept shifting while they arranged themselves comfortably. This is what happened during play dates when the boys were still in Vancouver working. They each got to play while the others watched. It intensified their play time when they got home, finally getting to do what they could only observe.

“You boys comfortable?” Danni asked as they both came back into view, shirtless with their pants undone.

“You bet your sweet asses we are,” Jensen replied. “Nooooow, where we were? Oh, yeah. Danni, on your back, Gen on your knees, you’re gonna ride her face.”

The boys watched with bated breath as their wives got into position. They knew the game by now, having played for so long, that Danneel wasted no time diving right into Gen’s pussy.

“Baby, you’re so wet already, this all for me?” her soft voice cooed as she licked heartily at her sodden lips, sucking on her clit as she reached it.

“Yes, Danni, all for you,” Gen breathed out. “And for them.”

Jared and Jensen got an eye full as Danneel tongued Genevieve toward climax, slipping two slender fingers inside to rub her just right. Gen’s moans turned to gasps for breath as Danni hit her spot on and her release came with a cry of their combined names on her lips.

Danneel worked her gently as she came back down and slumped to the side of Danneel, giving both both a great view of their soaked cunts. After a few moments, the girls leaned up on their elbows, waiting for the next request.

“Gen, it’s time,” Jared’s told his wife and she got up from the bed and moved to the closet off camera. Danneel’s eyes watched her and within moments she was back in the frame, wearing a harness and a large strap-on dildo.

“Danni, honey, I wanna watch you ride Gen while she fucks you with that big fucking cock, get you all stretched out for me when I get home,” Jensen’s voice got deeper the more aroused he got.

Genevieve laid down on the bed and Danneel moved to straddle her hips. Danni looked over her shoulder to the camera at the foot of the bed to address their husbands. “Y’all got a good view?”

“The best view, honey,” Jensen answered. “Now go slowly.”

Danni lifted herself on her knees and lined up the fake phallus with her sopping entrance and sank down slowly. She moaned in unison with both Jensen and Jared. She lifted herself back up, then back down, leaning forward a bit to provide a better view. Danni repeated the motion, Gen now meeting her halfway, their thrusts picking up speed.

Danni eyed the camera once more over her shoulder and noticed both Jensen and Jared had their cocks out and were stroking themselves in time with her and Gen’s own thrusts. The sound of skin on skin from both ends of the connection, combined with the cries of pleasure echoed in Austin and Vancouver.

Genevieve’s legs were shaking under Danneel as she pumped her hips. The clitoral vibrator on the dildo was making her see stars as she fucked up into her best friend while their husbands watched and jacked off in unison. She tore her eyes from Danni’s gorgeous frame bouncing on her fake cock to find Jared and Jensen assisting each other in reaching their end goal.

“I’m g-gonna come,” Danni panted through her cries. Gen let loose and pounded harder, pushing them both towards their blissful demise.

“Come Danni! Come on our cocks!” Gen shouted and with final push she had Danneel coming undone as her vision turned white. Deep grunts and shouts were heard from Jared and Jensen as they found their own releases.

Danneel gingerly lifted herself off the strap-on, helping Gen out of the harness and they snuggled into each other at the end of the bed, right in front of the camera. They looked lovingly at their husbands.

“Looks like you boys enjoyed yourselves,” Gen teased noting all the cum covering their stomachs.

“Yeah, we did,” they replied in unison.

“That was one helluva show ladies,” Jensen added.

“Well, when the cat’s away, the mice will play,” Danni giggled.

“We can’t wait to play with you both tomorrow when we get home,” Jared’s promise did nothing but add to the need they felt when their husband’s were working.

“Any special requests?” Gen asked. She received her answer and both girls looked at each other, giggling. Kisses and love you’s were exchanged before they ended the chat.

Danni and Gen looked at each in Austin.

Jared and Jensen looked at each in Vancouver.

Thousands of miles separated them, but the sentiment was the same on their lips.

“We’re so damn lucky.”


End file.
